


AKs that weren't in the story

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: Who are the rest of Auradon Prep royalty? Honestly, you didn't expect that only Ben, Audrey, Chad, Aziz and Ruby existed.  ;)





	AKs that weren't in the story

Everyone thought that only Ben, Audrey and Chad were the royal kids in Auradon Prep. Some better fans would know that also Aladdin's son Aziz and Rapunzel's daughter Ruby, also exist. They didn't mention the rest though. 

Most noticeably, there was Willow White. Daughter of Snow White anf Prince Florian. 

Her personality matched that of her mother's. Extremely nice and outgoing. Loves to sing and animals. She hates bullies and mushrooms. She had shoulder length black hair, pale skin and brown eyes. 

Then, there was Aria. Ariel and Eric's Daughter. 

A beautiful girl with dark red hair, blue eyes and a light tanned skin. She's a curious person and also pretty good with her peers. She's one that believed (besides Ben) that Uma was just misunderstood. 

Also, Tyler. Son of Tiana and Prince Naveen.

A charming, handsome boy who is a gentleman with the girls. He cares about his friends and is a mix of his parents' character. Hard working but will complain if he won't have at least a free hour in the day. He has beautiful dark skin, brown eyes and black hair. 

There were also the transfer royals. 

Meredith, Merida's Daughter. 

Meredith is the copy of her mother. Red curly hair, pale skin and of course the same eyes. She's adventurous and has the same temper of her mother, but still is a romantic inside. 

Elliot, Elsa's Son. 

Elliot has white hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He has ice powers like his mother and can also cast spells. He has the same personality with his aunt Anna. Outgoing, cheerful and accepting of everyone. 

Aaron, Anna and Kristoff's Son. 

Aaron has red hair, brown eyes and pale skin. He has a twin sister named Kristin. His personality matches Elsa's. He is shy, introvert and thoughtful. He is open to his friends and family though. 

Kristin is Anna's and Kristoff's Daughter. 

Kristin has blonde hair, brown eyes and pale skin. She's like her father when he was her age. Carefree, nice and giving are traits she shares with her father. 

All of them were friends. Everyone wanted to give a second chance to the VKs.


End file.
